1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative object connectable to a connected object, and more particularly to a decorative object that can be installed to and removed from the connected object.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a traditional decorative object is installed and fixed onto a connected object such as a shoe, a hat, a backpack, or a cloth for the decoration purpose. Although these decorative objects can provide a decorating effect, they also give rise to the following problems:
1. The decorative object cannot be replaced. Most of the traditional decorative objects installed on a connected object are fixed, and thus they cannot be replaced. For users who want to have new configurations or designs from time to time, the decorative object cannot meet this requirement of changing the connected object.
2. The decorative object does not provide a warning effect. In general, the decorative object installed on a connected object is used for decoration only, and usually does not provide any lighting effect, and thus the decorative object of this sort does not give any warning effect to users who walk at nighttime.
3. The decorative object does not have much fun. Since the traditional decorative object cannot be replaced, and does not come with a lighting effect, therefore its use is relatively monotonous.